onedirectionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Louis Tomlinson/@comment-79.249.111.39-20130105122255
Louis- “I have an idea of what we can do.” Louis told you, for the last hour you two were sitting here trying to figure out something fun and different to do. “What??” you asking him look up at him from your place on his lap. “Well it has to do with pillows and blankets and a..” “Are we making a fort?” You ask eyes lighting up. Louis nodded and laughed at your easy excitement, even if that wasn’t what he had in mind. You built the perfect fort in the living room and decide that after all that work you guys did you were going to sleep in it. “I’ll be back” You went to go change in one of Louis shirts and a pair of your shorts before crawling into the fort again. You watched Louis eyes trail over your body before yanking you towards him, kissing your lips. “Is this what you mean by pillows and blankets?” You asked rubbing your hand across his hard on. “Originally but this way we have a fort and I can still have you. And as sexy as you look in my shirt, it needs to come off and now.” Liam- “Lets go swimming.” Liam ask you. It was a hot day so going for a swim seemed like a great idea to you. You nodded your head and went to your bedroom to change into your swimsuit. When you walked out to see Liam was all ready in the pool in only his boxer. You smiled and ran and jumped in the pool, landing near him. Once you came up for air you saw Liam staring at you, a smirk played across his lips. He swam towards you so your back was pressed against the edge of the pool. “You know, I never had a under water kiss.” Liam told you, as you both drove underwater, your lips connected. Your arms gripping each other tight so you could feel every part of Liam pressed up against your body, especially the lower part of him. You managed to end up in the shallow end of the pool your body and lips still connected. “I thought we were going swimming not camping, why do you need the tent?” You laugh. “Wow that was just horrible. I’m sorry that was so bad. I’ll make it up to you.” You tell him as you slip off his boxers. Niall- Niall has been on tour for months and you had to work so you couldn’t go and visit him for the last 4 months. Niall was planning on making a short visit when he was passing by and that happened to be today. You ended up cleaning up the house spotless just so you had something to keep your mind busy, you were cleaning the coffee table for the third time today, when you heard the front door open and your named being called out in a sweet Irish accent. You run and almost tackled Niall but he caught you last minute, wrapping your legs around his waist. Pressing your back against the wall, as his mouth travels down to your collarbones. “Let’s go to someplace more comfortable.” His whispers in your ear, you nod your head and wrap your arms around his neck. “Ohh” It’s then you realize that Niall pants have became a little tight as he placed you on the back of the couch. “Sorry.” He mumbles at you looking down at the ground, his face an adorable red. “Don’t be.” You told him as you grabbed his face and kissing him again. Harry- Harry and you were dating for a couple months and you haven’t done ‘it’ yet. He understood and always let the relationship go at a pace that was alright with you but he was still a teenage boy and therefore had needs. Harry was coming over to your shared house after some interview to watch a movie with you. When he got there you two cuddled up on the couch, the movie playing, but both of you were paying more attention to each other lips. Your back was pressing into the couch with Harry hovering over you, both of your hand roaming over your boyfriends body. You let out a soft moan as his lips trailed across your down your jaw line, slowly moving down your neck sucking and biting. Until he flung up and sat on the opposite side of the couch, wrapping the blanket that was on the floor around him, face red. “Did i do something wrong?” You ask in a quiet voice, trying to figure it out. “No. No. No you did everything right and that’s the problem.” You crawled over to him and wrapped your arms around his neck, kissing his neck. He let out a groan,”Why do you have to be so damn sexy.” Zayn-“Why do you always get to be in control? Maybe I want to be sometime.” You sorta yell at Zayn. You always were the submissive one in bed and it wasn’t like the sex was bad, but sometimes you just wanted to be in charge. “Because it’s my job to make sure your token care of. In life, in happiness, in health, and in bed. If your in control how can I make sure I do that?” Zayn defended himself. You tried not to smile at the sweetness of his statement while his face was dead serious. You slowly walk towards Zayn as he takes steps back, unsure of what you were doing. His back against the door, trapped, you smirked at him and pressed your lips on his. His hands went to pull your hips closer but you grabbed his wrist and held them against his sides, pinned to the door. It didn’t take long for him to get excited and you could feel it. “And this why you can’t be in control because when you are in control I can’t control myself. So no more of this and you are going to take care of this.”